


89. A big surprise

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [89]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	89. A big surprise

_**Ryan Kwanten has a big surprise for Sam Worthington**_  
[current; refers to an assignment given in [this phone call](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/10421.html)]

It's taken weeks. _Weeks_ of practice, and Ryan's never thought about masturbation quite in those terms before. But Sam's been very generous with permission, telling Ryan he could have as many orgasms as he wanted in the course of his daily... practice. It's a hell of a motivator. The yoga has helped, too. Actually, Ryan's pretty sure he would never have been able to manage it were he not quite so limber; it's a tough stretch even for him.

But finally, this morning, he made it.

When Sam got home from the set today, he was starving, which worked out well for Ryan. Dinner was ready and Ryan served it up fast. Now, though, he excuses himself, leaving his lover at the table with the last of his stir-fry. And Ryan quietly makes his way to their bedroom, stripping down to his skin and going to his hands and knees on the bed. He lubes up his fingers and begins stretching his hole, the motions familiar and smooth now. Two fingers, three... that part is easy. Bracing himself on one forearm, he angles back, tucking his thumb into his palm and slowly pressing inward. Rocking against the bed as he gradually pushes deeper, his hand a wedge penetrating his own body. No climax just yet. No way. This one's for Sam.

Ryan bites back a loud groan as muscle gives way and he takes himself to the wrist. And he holds, body straining. "Sam?" he calls, having to work to speak above a hoarse whisper. "Baby, could you come in here?"

Sam's just putting his plate in the dishwasher when he hears Ryan call for him. He closes the door and heads straight for their room. "Yeah? What do you ne--?" His eyes going wide at the sight in front of him, even though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he's been expecting this for weeks. Well, this the act, not this the surprise. "Holy fuck," he murmurs, instantly so hard he can barely breathe.

That whispered exclamation is all the response Ryan could hope for. He grins, cheek pressed to the coverlet. And rocks his fist inside his body, shivering into a moan as his knuckles rub against his prostate.

"How long can you stay like that?" Sam asks, already shedding his clothes as he steps towards the bed.

 _Stay?_ Ryan whimpers. "I don't know," he gasps. "I'm trying not to come."

"Good. Keep trying," Sam orders, dropping his t-shirt to join his jeans and crawling onto the bed behind Ryan. "Fuck, you look amazing..."

Privately, Ryan's been pretty paranoid that he looks absurd. The praise goes a long way towards easing his fears. "Touch me?" he begs, tense and aroused and crazy knowing that his lover is so near.

"I'm going to," Sam assures him, running his hands over the backs of Ryan's thighs. "And I want you to hold on for me," he says, repeating the order, before he leans down and takes Ryan's cock into his mouth.

Ryan chokes out a cry. His head swims and he starts babbling in an instant, mostly nonsense mixed with moans... and Sam's name. He's so overwhelmed right now, bucking into Sam's mouth as much as he's able even as he clamps tightly down on his response. And his wrist.

Christ. Sam flips onto his back, head between Ryan's legs. "Fuck my mouth," he growls, opening up again, his hands on Ryan's ass, urging him into his throat.

Whimpering helplessly, Ryan thrusts into Sam's mouth again and again. God it's so fucking intense, everything crashing over him. "Sir, please," he gasps, trying to manage a warning. "I can't... can't..." He shudders, flying into a thousand pieces and spilling down his lover's throat.

Sam groans when Ryan loses control, his own cock jerking violently, spurting precome against his belly as he sucks and sucks, demanding every last drop from his boy. So beyond aroused he can barely think straight. Barely form a thought beyond want and need and _now_.

Ryan shudders and works to pull his hand out, moaning with the sudden pain of it. He's so fucking cold, and barely coherent now. He jerks away from Sam's mouth, overstimulated to the point of tears, and collapses back on the bed. Shivering.

Ryan's state clears Sam's head pretty fucking quickly. "Here," he says, tugging the covers up over them. He reaches for some tissues, quickly cleaning Ryan's hand before he wraps his arms around his lover and draws him in close. "I am so proud of you," he whispers. "That was incredible."

Exhausted, Ryan lets himself be cuddled. Cared for. This is what's been missing from every explosive orgasm he's had alone in the past few weeks: this moment afterwards. He rubs his cheek against Sam's shoulder, comforted into drifting.

Sam keeps Ryan close, kissing him softly, fingers playing up and down the bare shoulder peeking out from the covers. He's tired but he knows if he falls asleep now he won't make it through the night and he really doesn't want to be awake at three in the morning. But it doesn't matter. This, this is perfect. Ryan in his arms, his breath soft and warm on Sam's skin. His.

Time stretches, and Ryan slowly begins to rise out of his daze. He thinks maybe he slept. He's not quite sure if sleep is the right name for it, though -- that all-consuming sex haze that settled over him like a suffocating heavy mist. Slowly now, he begins pressing soft kisses to Sam's chest, nuzzling into the warmth and strength of his lover's body.

"Mm." Sam smiles, pressing his face into Ryan's hair. "You're awake," he whispers, stretching a little.

"Yeah." Ryan circles Sam's nipple with his tongue. "Think I passed out."

A soft appreciative gasp spills from Sam's mouth at the touch of Ryan's tongue, his cock jerking lightly, nestled against his groin. "Was it too much?"

Ryan laughs softly. "Too much?" Hard to tell. "It was pretty fuckin' incredible." He closes his lips around Sam's nipple and sucks, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Fuck," Sam whispers, his cock steadily filling. Sliding his hand down Ryan's back, he pushes his fingers between his lover's cheeks, circling them around his still-slicked hole. " _You_ were pretty fucking incredible."

Moaning softly, Ryan wriggles at the touch of Sam's fingers, seeking more. He definitely wants to encourage this line of thought. He pulls off with a scrape of teeth, then sucks harder, rubbing his cock against Sam's thigh.

"Slutty boy," Sam murmurs, grinning as he pushes two fingers inside Ryan, his own cock already wet at its tip with precome. "You want to be fucked, don't you?"

With a groan, Ryan clutches at Sam's fingers, rocking back on them. "Yes, please," he whispers. "Need you, Sir."

Christ. Sam fucks Ryan with his fingers a few more times, adding a third one and pushing deeper, harder, before he pulls back and shifts, rolling Ryan onto his back, hips between his thighs. "I want to hear you beg for it," he whispers, rubbing his cock against Ryan's hole. "Want to hear how badly you need it, boy."

Arching into that teasing touch, Ryan whimpers. "Need you," he gasps, his hands moving restlessly over Sam's shoulders. "It's not the same, when it's me," no matter how much of himself he took. "Need your cock inside me, owning me," he begs. "Please, Sir!"

There's no way Sam can resist. Not when Ryan sounds like that. He angles himself against him, getting the head against his hole, then slides deep with one long push. A quick breath hissed in through gritted teeth at the soft tight heat of his lover's body.

"God!" So fast, so complete. Ryan slides his hands down to Sam's ass and digs his nails in, bringing his thighs up to cradle his lover more deeply. "So good," Ryan whispers, already rocking his hips in demand. "God, you're so good."

" _You're_ so good," Sam whispers back, hips already pumping, fucking his cock into Ryan's hole and groaning as his boy meets every thrust. "So good for me." Harder and harder.

His cock rubs between them and Ryan moans, sparks of wicked pleasure lighting him up. Tangling his fingers in Sam's hair, he drags him in for a kiss, burying emotion in his lover's mouth.

Sam groans into the kiss, his cock throbbing roughly inside Ryan. He bites at Ryan's mouth, nipping at his lips and sucking hard at the bottom one, tongue flicking between them. Driving himself into his boy and holding nothing back.

Mere seconds of that and Ryan is beyond words, beyond anything but just clinging to his lover and letting himself be taken. Owned. He arches beneath his lover and whimpers, dizzy with lust and the rhythm of Sam's hips. "Please," he manages, the word barely voiced. "Please!"

"Only if you can come like this," Sam gets out, dipping his head to bite at Ryan's throat and sucking hard at unmarked skin.

Ryan cries out, the demand in Sam's lips raging through him like fire. He comes in a second, bucking beneath his lover, splashing hot against his skin. Shuddering with every drive of Sam's cock.

Fuck. Sam manages to keep thrusting, but just barely, through Ryan's climax, his hips on auto-pilot as his own orgasm crests hard and then crashes over him, his vision going black with the force of it.

Slowly Ryan relaxes against the bed. He strokes his hands lazily over Sam's back, a soothing caress. Simply needing to touch and adore. He can feel the dreamy smile on his lips. Doesn't think he could wipe it away if he tried.

"Mm. That was amazing," Sam murmurs, collapsing on top of Ryan and continuing to kiss the side of his throat. "This whole night was." He smiles. "I am so proud of you."

"Good." Ryan laughs softly, and hugs Sam tight for a moment. "It wasn't easy." He clenches his muscles around Sam's cock, the delicious thrill of an aftershock blazing through him.

Sam groans, every last thought stuttering in his brain, but he still manages to add casually, "Next time, I want to film it."

Ryan's breath catches, and he can feel his cheeks flame up in an instant. "...It was really that hot?" he asks softly, self-consciousness still lingering.

Sam had been mostly teasing but if Ryan's even vaguely willing, he's going to jump at it. "Are you kidding me?" he asks, drawing back a little so he can look in Ryan's eyes. "I don't think I've ever got hard that fast."

Licking his lips, Ryan nods in acknowledgment. "I was... thinking," he says slowly, a little hesitant. Stroking his fingertips over Sam's shoulders as he meets his eyes. "Do you think you could fist me and fuck me at the same time? I mean, is that... possible?"

Brain stuttering again, Sam just stares at Ryan for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. It's possible." His softening cock giving a rough throb inside Ryan.

 _God._ That feels so damn good, and Ryan's chest hitches again. "We should do that," he whispers. Try it, anyway; he's not fool enough to think it will be easy.

"I would love to," Sam says, kissing Ryan softly on the mouth. "Mm. You're going to have me hard all day tomorrow thinking about it." He grins.

Ryan's answering smile is equal parts bright and bashful. "I think that's fair," he whispers.

Sam laughs. "Yeah, it probably is," he agrees, starting to feel tired and ready to call it a night. He grins down at the mess between them. "Want to take a shower with me?"

Following Sam's gaze, Ryan grins. He pushes Sam to his back, rolling to straddle him. "Stay here, baby," he murmurs, kissing his lover on the lips before climbing out of bed. "I've got it." He heads to the bathroom for wet washcloths, looking forward to nurturing his lover into sleep.  



End file.
